High resolution electron microscopy with expanded features will enable the investigation of low-contrast biological specimens, the examination of surface and topographic characteristics of specimens by routine transmission and scanning electron microscopy as well as image analysis by a number of biomedical scientists in both the dental and medical school at the UTHSC-SA. In addition to this need for high resolution transmission and scanning electron microscopy by these NIH-supported investigators, we also have identified a need for the incorporation into our graduate and professional teaching curriculum (both predoctoral and postdoctoral) the basic techniques of ultrastructural research. The Department of Microbiology's funded training grant on the "Molecular Aspect of Pathogenesis", the Department of Medicine's, "Training Program in bone and mineral metabolism", and the submitted training grant in the "Pathobiology of Periodontal Diseases", as well as the proposed training program in "Bone Biology" all have built into their curriculum, training in ultrastructural research. This application requests funds from the "Biomedical Research Support Shared Instrumentation" program to purchase a Zeiss EM CR-10 electron microscope to be used by faculty and students associated with both the dental and medical school. In addition, if this instrument is made available, every effort will be made to also share this resource with faculty and students in the allied professions interested in obtaining a working knowledge of transmission, scanning, and analytical electron microscopy.